(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to mounting frames of television screen protectors, and more particularly -to an adjustable. mounting frame able to accommodate variously sized screen protectors in accord with corresponding screen sizes.
In recent years there has been a substantial increase in the sales of televisions with larger screens. In many cases these larger screen televisions utilize a projection screen instead of a conventional picture tube to minimize cost and enhance picture quality. Due to the nature of their construction, however, these projection screens are vulnerable to damage from inadvertent impact or scratching during routine cleaning. Consequently, screen protectors were developed to prevent accidental contact and to minimize cleaning frequency.
A screen protector typically comprises a transparent planar shield sized to extend over the surface of a television projection screen, as non-limitedly exemplified by Ananian in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,090. The planar shield is generally fitted with a mounting frame for attachment to the television housing with fasteners such as standard hook and loopdevices. Additionally, it is very desirable to construct the shields from non-glare materials in order to reduce reflections from ambient lighting. Unfortunately, currently frame designs may encourage optical distortion of television images when the shield is constructed from non-glare materials. Specifically, non-glare shields have a greater tendency to blur or cloud television images as the shield is positioned further from the projection screen.
As a consequence, those frame designs which require separate mounting fasteners may be incompatible with non-glare screen protectors because the fasteners placed between the television housing and mounting frame increase the distance between the projection screen and the shield. Concurrently, separate mounting fasteners also create a gap between the television housing ad the mounting frame through which light may shine or shadows may extend at an angle which obscures the television projection images. The gap may also allow ambient dust to infiltrate and obscure projection images.
In addition to optical distortion, current mounting frames tend to increase the production cost of screen protectors because frame size is non-adjustable, and a particular frame is compatible with just one planar shield and television screen size. This lack of frame size adjustability forces manufacturers to either inventory larger quantities of mounting frames in each size, or increase delivery lead time to accommodate customized fabrication on a per order basis.
In view of the above considerations a primary object of the present invention is to provide a screen protector mounting frame that positions the planar shield thereof closer to the television projection screen and thereby facilitates the use of non-glare materials for the screen protector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screen protector mounting frame which blocks shadows, light, and dust from passing between the mounting frame and the television housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable mounting frame which accommodates a variety of planar shields and consequent projection screen sizes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a size adjustable mounting frame for encompassing a television screen protector and fastening the so-framed screen protector to a television housing to extend over the television projection screen. The adjustable mounting frame comprises a plurality of frame members equal to the number of longitudinal edges of the television screen protector. Each of the frame members has a first end, a second end, at least one engager for attaching the frame member to an edge of the screen protector, and at least one retainer member for attaching the frame member to a television housing receptor member. The adjustable mounting frame also includes a plurality of angled connector members for connecting adjacent respective end portions of the frame members to each other and angled to be complimentarily shaped to corresponding angles of screen protector edges. Each connector member comprises a first end and a second end wherein each end thereof is configured to slideably accept a selected length of the end portion of one frame member. This selected length is determined by the length of the screen protector edge engaged by the frame member in accord with the size of the screen protector. The mounting frame can also be provided with an attached facade to enhance the visual appeal of the frame and television.
The adjustable mounting, frame here taught thus provides adjustment of the frame to accommodate many of the various screen protector sizes. Additionally, the mounting frame positions the screen protector closer to the television projection screen, thereby permitting the use of non-glare screen protectors without distorting television images. In this manner the adjustable mounting frame reduces screen protector production costs and it facilitates the use of non-glare materials for the screen protector.